


A rose for the day you died.

by ourfreewill



Series: A rose for... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, and it's sort of a poem, like he's already dead, technically major character death but not really, this wasn't going to be an AU but then it was...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I leave a rose at your grave everyday. Rain, shine, hail, or hurricane, I'll be there for you now, whereas I couldn't then.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rose for the day you died.

**Author's Note:**

> They all turned out to be AUs. I tried a canon one but it was shit... so this is what you're stuck with.

Michael,

I remember your smile, your laugh. I remember the good times, and the bad. I remember every bit of your face; the constellations in your eyes, the patterns on your skin.

I remember the call. The one that rendered me immobile. Speechless, breathless.

I remember you lying there. I remember you breathing, but then you stopped.

You looked so pale. So small, weak, fragile. So unlike yourself.

 **I need you.** But I can't have you.

What kind of sick joke is that?

The other driver was luckier. I met him at the hospital. When I say met him... my fist met his face.

You were always the calm one. The mediator, the rational, the assertive.

He walked away with only a few scratches and a sprained arm. You would have told me to let it go. But I can't let _you_ go.

I leave a rose at your grave everyday. Rain, shine, hail, or hurricane, I'll be there for you now, whereas I couldn't then.

Good bye Michael, I'll hope to see you soon.  

-Ever devoted, Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad and couldn't write more.


End file.
